Lo que no pudo ser
by usakochiba01
Summary: Una fiesta, un encuentro y varias verdades dolorosas, oneshot con un toque lemon


Mi primer fic con un toque lemon, dedicado especialmente para dos hermosas mujeres que conozco, y un saludo grandisimo a todo el club de estudio:p espero les guste.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**LO QUE NO PUDO SER**

Era fiesta elegante, en un jardín iluminado por farolas, se escuchaba música suave de fondo los camarero llevaban el mas caro champan y todos murmuraban discretamente, lo k se suponía de buen gusto, todos menos una alta figura que observaba desde la orilla con mirada irónica, la "supuesta alegría". Recorre con la mirada a todos los presentes y se detiene en una chica con un hermoso vestido aguamarina, pelo negro y sonrisa suave, encamina lentamente sus pasos hacia ella, pero antes de llegar a la mesa un suave perfume hace que volteé la mirada hacia otro lado, y la inconfundible risa hace k el corazón le de una vuelta, sin pensarlo se dirige rápidamente hacia la chica, la jala por el hombro y la voltea hacia el, ella solo sonríe altiva en respuesta y el la jala mas hacia para besarla, ella no se resiste, solo se queda quieta un segundo, se separa despacio de el y le suena una sonora bofetada mientras lo mira con arrogancia.

El se toca la cara y le dice,

- vaya, antes de alegrabas de verme Priscilla

Ella responde

-pero ya mejore mis gustos Darién, por que no mejor buscas a Pandora que te "acompañe" siempre esta "disponible"

Darién la vuelve a tomar por el brazo y le dice

- con ella no te metas, ella es sagrada, te guste o no, yo solo pensaba arreglar lo nuestro y explicarte lo que paso pero no quieres, créeme que no te vuelvo a molestar

Priscilla lo mira enfadada y le vuelve a soltar una bofetada que Darién detiene, Priscilla

se suelta y mira con rencor a la hermosa chica con vestido negro ceñido que camina con elegancia y se para junto a ellos y le dice con voz suave,

-buenas noches Priscilla

-vete al diablo Pandora

Contesta sumamente enfadada Priscilla, Darién da un paso hacia ella, avance que detiene Pandora.

-déjala, mientras no sepa, no podemos hacer nada,

-tienes razón, aunque no dejo de amarla como la amo,

Es la respuesta de Darién que la observa alejarse con ese mismo vestido que le regalo en su primer aniversario, solo recordar esa noche, hace que su temperatura cambie, se suelta del brazo de Pandora y sigue los paso de Priscila hacia la mansión, entras tras de ella en la biblioteca y cierra la puerta

-no puedes estar aquí Darién lárgate, no te quiero ver,

Le dice Priscila nada más verlo,

-déjame explicarte, contesta él,

Ella se niega, el la acorrala entre sus brazos y busca sus boca con fiereza, mientras la besa las manos de ella tocan su pecho para empujarlo pero al sentir el calor de él se abandona en sus brazos y una lágrima corre por su mejilla mientras lo continua besando, mientras sin voluntad ya desata el lazo de la corbata y siente las manos de él soltar lentamente los botones del vestido, da un paso atrás mientras sostiene el vestido contra su pecho y le dice:

- ¿entiendes que por mucho que te ame no puedo hacerlo contigo?

a lo que Darién contesta

- aun que te mueras de ganas?, aunque me desees tanto como yo? aun que mis besos los tengas marcados a fuego en tu piel, el sonido de mi respiración te llene y tu aroma me embriague?

-aun así.

es la respuesta de ella

-mientras la imagen de ella desnuda en tu cama la tenga en mi mente es mi única respuesta

él se pasa la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración y busca su mirada,

- por favor créeme, por lo que existe entre nosotros te pido que me creas, que la pasión que tenemos no es solo piel, es más que eso, por favor, deja que lo que siento te llene, no pido mas, solo déjame estar contigo y amarte como siempre lo he echo, solo confía en eso

Mientras va hablando se acerca a ella despacio, pasa lentamente su mano por la lágrima que corre por la mejilla de ella y acaricia con la punta de su dedo sus labios mientras mira fijo su boca

-nunca estuve con ella, créeme, entre ella y yo existe algo que nadie podrá romper jamás, además ella ama a alguien mas, es por eso que esa noche la viste así, en ese estado. Solo créeme,

Dicho esto mordisquea su labio inferior mientras sus manos aprietan la cintura de Priscila quien siente como las rodillas se le aflojan al sentir el calor de su cuerpo, su aroma que le va penetrando los sentidos y se aferra a su cuello mientras su boca lo busca ansiosa respondiendo con pasión en tanto sus manos desabrochan con ansia su camisa

y él baja despacio sus labios a lo largo del blanco cuello de ella, la saborea lentamente, despacio, lento, casi un roce únicamente, y las manos de ella tocan el pecho de Darién haciéndolo gemir levemente, su cuerpo se arquea contra la entrepierna de el, y el la apoya en la pared mas cercana sin dejar de besarla, bajando un poco mas y jalando lentamente hacia abajo su vestido mientras su boca besa cada centímetro de la piel de ella que queda al descubierto, es ella ahora quien gime despacio mientras acaricia su pelo y siente como cambia su respiración mientras el vestido forma un charco de tela en el suelo seguido de la camisa de él,

la mano de Priscila busca nerviosa el cinturón de él y lo desabrocha lentamente, disfrutando la obvia señal de su excitación y sonríe mientras con una pierna lo abraza y lo pega mas hacia ella, el busca su tanga de encaje y la baja lentamente.

Cariñosamente Darién la toma en brazos y la lleva hasta un sillon cercano donde deja su preciosa carga y se arrodilla a sus pies, La mira intensamente y traza un sendero de besos hacia su entrepierna sin que Priscilla lo evite,

Suavemente besa el interior de sus muslos, pasa su lengua muy cerca del monte de Venus y sus manos buscan su cintura que aprieta un poco mientras su lengua provoca un escalofrió en Priscilla, seguido de un gemido mas claro. Una y otra vez, busca excitar esa piel que tantas veces ha besado y que como tantas veces le sabe a miel,

Un suave sudor perla los pechos de Priscilla mientras se muerde el labio tratando de no gritar por las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo tratando solo de aferrarse a un poco de cordura, pero es inútil, Darién acelera un poco el movimiento de su lengua en su interior para sentir como las piernas de ella empiezan a temblar y bebe de ella una y otra vez.

Priscilla ha cerrado los ojos descansando un segundo, cuando los abre se puede ver reflejada en el azul profundo de los ojos de Darién y su cuerpo vuelve a temblar mientras la levanta un poco del sofá para ponerla encima de el, ella, abre un poco las piernas y lentamente se deja caer encima de su ya evidente excitación mientras su boca vuelve a buscarlo y sus piernas presionan las de Darién

Él la toma por las caderas y la mueve despacio, acoplándose perfectamente mientras su boca busca el nacimiento de sus senos y los mordisquea provocando nuevos estremecimientos de placer, los movimientos de Priscila se empiezan a ser mas rápidos, sus manos recorren su pecho, sus hombros, muerde sus labio al sentir el rio de fuego que amenaza con desbordarse

y deja caer su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Darién y un estremecimiento la corre cuando el empieza a mordisquear su oído, la toma más abajo de la cintura y la empuja más contra si, más fuerte, más rápido, y con voz roca susurra su nombre en su oído con voz estremecida mientras se aferra mas a ella y ella mordisquea su hombro

un suave toquido en la puerta los paraliza un segundo, pero con una sonrisa traviesa Priscila le guiña un ojo y le hace señal que guarde silencio mientras escuchan los pasos retirarse, el sonríe ante eso, la levanta sin esfuerzo y ella lo abraza con las piernas mientras el apoya la espalda de ella en la pared y empuja su virilidad dentro de ella buscando, sintiendo como ella tiembla

como trata de no gemir y calla con un sus gemidos que suben de volumen y se guía en ellos para seguir penetrándola, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte mientras siente las uñas de Priscila se clavan en su espalda, lo que lo hace perder el control y susurra con voz dura y ronca su nombre su boca vuelve a buscar sus senos y se deleita con la vista de sus blancos pechos y los pezones erectos que parecen erizarse aun mas ante su mirada, sonríe y con una embestida más siente como el cuerpo de Priscila tiembla mientras su miembro es fuertemente abrazado por el interior de ella que se agita entre sus brazos cuando el orgasmo llega hasta ella, sensación que se desvanece paulatinamente hasta que un movimiento de él vuelve a llevarla por el mismo camino al sentir a Darién derramándose dentro de ella y se abraza fuertemente a el mientras su respiración vuelve a bajar lentamente de ritmo, Darién no despega su mirada mientras deja que los pies de Priscila toquen el suelo y la abraza fuerte mientras le susurra al oído

-te amo, no existe otra mujer mas que tú en mi vida, en mi corazón o en mi cama

Priscila con ojos cuajados de lágrimas abre la boca para decir algo pero la puerta suena con dos toquidos rápidos y Darién toma la cortina de terciopelo cercana para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de ella mientras la puerta se abre y aparece Pandora quien con la mirada recorre la biblioteca, ve la ropa en el suelo y se tapa los ojos mientras dice:

-Darién, con un demonio¿no pudiste echar llave cuando menos?

-Pandoraaaa¿ se te ofrece algo?

Responde Darién notablemente molesto por la interrupción, a lo que la recién llegada contesta en el mismo tono

- que te vistas y salgas, alguien busca a Priscila como loco y no creo que sea bueno que los encuentre así.

-a Priscilla?

dice Darién interrogante

- un fulano llamado Tenou, Haruka Tenou o algo así.

Responde Pandora evitando la mirada de Darién al mencionar el nombre

Detrás de la espalda de Darién Priscilla hace un gesto de tremenda molestia y le dirige a una mirada molesta a Pandora como si ella fuera la responsable de todos sus males

Pandora la mira de arriba a abajo, lo poco que el cuerpo de Darién y al cortina no tapan y le dice socarrona

-mira Darién, ya se que eres mi hermano perdido, pero si sigues con compañías como esas…. ten por seguro que lo de perdido se te queda

y dicho esto cierra la puerta tras de ella mientras observa al joven Tenou que recorre el pasillo buscando a Priscilla y Pandora se dirige rápidamente hacia él y se cuelga de su brazo

-ehh, disculpa¿Tenou verdad?

Le dice mientras lo jala en sentido contrario dando un rápido vistazo a la puerta cerrada y aprieta un poco mas el brazo del joven mientras camina rápidamente alejándose.

Mientras en la habitación Priscila busca rápidamente sus ropas y se viste ante la mirada atónita de Darién, al notar la mirada interrogante de él Priscilla dice con voz desenfadada

-lo siento entonces Darién, tu calientas mi cama como nadie, pero Haruka te gano,

y entonces, solo entonces Darién nota el enorme diamante que luce Priscila en su dedo anular, rápidamente se acomoda la ropa y sale de la habitación mientras le susurra de paso a Priscilla

-mi hermana tenía razón, tanta belleza no puede encerrar un corazón

y cierra la puerta de golpe al salir sin notar la lagrima solitaria que se desliza por la mejilla de Priscilla quien se la limpia de un manotazo y le dice quedo a la puerta

-"adiós amor"

Se arregla el cabello, el vestido y luciendo la sonrisa mas radiante que deslumbra a todos los caballeros por igual, sale de la habitación, localiza a Haruka y se cuelga de su brazo y su mirada se clava en Pandora y Darién que se alejan sin voltear la vista atrás

FIN

--------

dejen mensajito please


End file.
